


Purple Sea

by Skaiaa



Series: Left to rot [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dark is not in control in this situation, Dubious partnership, Imprisonment, Rated T for Mild Language, shackling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: After blacking out, Dark awakes in a land he knows by name, but visited rarely, only to find he isn't a guest, he is a permanent occupant, and the Siblings have some things they want to say.





	Purple Sea

Dark awoke, shrouded in darkness in a void of his own, tugging his hands to bring them to his face, only to find them shackled with an inky black set of chains, blinking in surprise. He tugged lightly and felt more than heard them rustle, the vibrations carrying up to him, but he couldn’t hear it. He tried again, harder, to see if he could hear it, but was met with the illusioned works just crinkling silently again.

Unnerved, the demon tried to recoil, his aura itself silent. He noticed, with rising horror, there was no aura. The siblings were gone.

He gripped the chains and yanked again, and looking around for some source of understanding as to why he would have been trapped, or how to escape, but he felt...Weak. Human. And he was a corpse to begin with, so that just made it infinitely worse.

The demon yanked and pulled to try and move but was stuck in place in pure silence. He could hear his...Heartbeat? He was dead. He was very much dead, and had been for nearly a century...He didn’t have a heartbeat.

He looked down at his hands and found them bruising, blood rushing, and he felt sick. It was tanned. Tanned and stained purple from his abuse.

He was...Trapped. The way it had been meant to be, and the siblings seemed to have control.

He was a damn puppet in his own puppet show.

The man growled in frustration, but once again couldn’t hear a damn thing come out of his mouth, only his racing thoughts. It was then that a blinding light encapsulated him and he was met with the image of his bathroom, where he had fallen, but it wasn’t his own eyes he was seeing through, because the baby blues he saw reflected in the mirror were anything but his grey. A soft red light was also there, wrapped around his iris, seemingly dancing in amusement.

Clicks of black heels echoed in the land that had been void of sound only seconds earlier, and a swishing dress of black and sparkles like an inky sky came into the man’s view, followed by an aura that doused him in a burning red light, one he flinched from immediately.

Dark didn’t know fear, but he did know annoyance, and that irritating burn had him recoiling from the assault in distaste.

He was covered in the red color, bathed in the harsh light as he tried to retreat back from it, his pigmentation a terrifying color in the lighting. It looked like he was being doused in the blood of his mistakes, and he didn’t like it. He did not enjoy seeing what it would look like if he ever had to atone, although he guessed this was close enough to his judgement day, seeing as he was mute and lame; completely at the mercy of the siblings.

A wave of calming blue washed over his back and Dark actually shivered as it brushed him into a state of purple washed clothing and anxiety, combatting the impulsive nature of Celine’s aura.

The feeling of cool metal pressed against his cheek and Dark tilted his head, twisting his torso to see that it was. The cane. Damien was pressing the cane to his cheek, and he twirled his wrist in a speaking motion before Dark felt his throat wet itself and he could once again speak.

“You have your goal, just leave me be,” the demonic entity bit out angrily, and Celine laughed. 

“While true that we do have our goal, your body to control and puppet, like you’ve done all these long years, you are still needed, Darkiplier.”

He hated how smooth and crooning her voice could be in his ear.

Minx.

Damien cleared his throat to stop his sister’s relentless taunting.

“Celine, our goal is to get to Mark, not to torture the demonic energy out of a parasitic host.”

“That’s a nice way to talk about someone who drove your corpse and kept it mobile and maintained,” Dark grumbled.

“Hush, the adults are speaking.”

His throat was once again dry and his mouth clicked shut.

If Dark could growl, he would’ve.

“Damien, why not just shove him in the mirror?”

“We can’t pilot this by ourselves, we need him. This plan was originally all of us, and it is now in motion. We need every single person involved. Including, not excluding, the man who threw us into the mirror.”

Dark actually did growl mutely.

That was the house, not him.

There was a tapping on his cheek again and Dark could once again speak freely.

“Help us.”

The demon laughed. Well, moreso scoffed, but it was meant to hold mirth. He had never been the best at playful or somewhat positive emotions, including taunting mimics of laughter.

“You’re too kind to make it in my role,” he sneered.

Celine huffed. 

“You have the bad characteristics of Damien and myself, I’m sure we can manage just fine in being heartless like you. It wouldn’t take much to hide everything away.”

Damien reached for his sister’s arm cautiously, yanking his hand back when she glared at him, obviously frustrated.

They had everything they wanted...And no way to do what they needed to. Dark was right, they were lost without him to help guide…

There was a feeling of unease as Dark once again tested his bindings, tugging lightly, the chains a little more lenient while the siblings were present. He could stand, if he wanted to.

So he did.

He stood tall, and cracked his neck, blinking as the bones shifted, but didn’t jab him painfully. It was...It was voided. He just felt the bones shift and release air. Not..Not pain. He felt...He felt no pain in here.

How?

“You’re alive in here,” Celine supplied.

Damien tilted his head.

“Oh, yeah, that’s something Celine and I noticed when you would take my place in the dreams, you were stiff, dead. Unlike you, we wanted you to at least not suffer eternally in the void. Do you know how long I was in there? In the void? Mark was gallavanting in my body. Sure, the DA got hurt, and god rest their soul, still trapped in the house, but, well, you are the host of this parasitic form, so I figure you’d know them. Considering we all now have the role of keeping their memories from our own.”

“We couldn’t bring them out with us. It would’ve upset the house.”

Dark snorted in amusement.

“So, you take the form of the DA, just to get revenge. And leave them in the void with the house that murdered you due to an unfinished seance?...Maybe you’re not too soft, after all. At least you, Celine.”

“Hey!”

“Damien, I love you, but you’re sometimes, well...Soft,” Celine agreed.

“I am not!”

“We’ll work on it,” Dark said simply, drawing the gazes of the siblings to him.

“We’ll...work on it?”

“I’ll give you a day. Convince the others you are me. Host knows you are not, Wilford is broken, probably moreso than before, and the Jims are beyond observant. Prove it. Prove you can take my role and not be outed, I dare you.”

Damien tightened and loosened his grip on his cane, chewing his cheek.

Celine raised a brow.

“I married an actor, Dark. I know my own fair share of tricks.”

Dark let out an amused hum.

“Mhmm, yet you never caught on to the fact he was plotting, despite being a fortune teller yourself. Tell me, was it fun sleeping with his best friend? Keep in mind that best friend is still wandering around and now knows you may be back,” the demon recalled, toxic sarcasm lacing itself on his tongue, infecting his words. “You. Cannot. Fall victim. You wanted this role, now grab it and run with it. Play pretend.”

The woman glared down at him before grinning, Dark meeting it with as much malice, if not more, that she showed him in that simple quirk of her painted lips.

“Believe me, revenge is a dish best served cold, and I played pretend most of my marriage.”

Damien choked on his breath and straightened up.

“Are you both willing to cooperate now? We’ve been standing in place staring at a mirror for a good ten minutes now.”

“Patience, Dami.”

“I am patient...Kind of.”

“Damien, you’re as patient as a vampire with bloodlust.”

“I want to move!”

“You will. Now, come along, we’ve a body to control. Dark?”

The Demon looked over, raising a brow.

“Hmmn?”

“You’re free. Not to leave the void, but to move around. We needed you to cooperate with us.”

The chains around his wrist clicked open and fell to the void floor, sinking like an inky puddle into the pitch blackness.

Dark smirked.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Indeed, I am. You are bound here. I wasn’t muttering nonsense the first time we trapped you, demon. I’ve had almost a century to hone my craft. You’re stuck here. Welcome to a realm you like to stick others in, you’re not leaving.”

With that, Dark was bathed in, laughably, darkness, and the two were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who asked if there was more to Fulfilling his promise, I got inspired. Thank you for commenting, it means a lot and got me writing again.


End file.
